You Belong With Me (Revised)
by Original Sister
Summary: One night at the Boardwalk leads to a whole heap of trouble for Renesmee when she suddenly finds herself being hounded by a wild group of boys who want her for their own.
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Summary: One night at the boardwalk leads to a whole heap of trouble for Renesmee when she suddenly finds herself being hounded by a wild group of boys who want her for their own.

Twilight & The Lost Boy's Crossover

Pairing: Renesmee/David

 **Author's Note: Hi guys. So this is 'You Belong With Me' with a different plot and different pairing. Why some you ask have I re-done it is because I came up with a whole new inspiration for this story and hopefully you may like it. Once again I apologize for messing you guys about. I do not own Twilight or The Lost Boy's.**

Chapter 1

NPOV

"Nessie! You nearly ready?" I heard my Mom call from downstairs.

"Almost!" I shouted back whilst doing up my shoelaces.

The rest of the family and I were on our way out for our usual hunt after unpacking the last of the boxes in the house. You see we'd left Fork's a few years ago and had been traveling around for quite some time. This was our next pit stop, Santa Carla. A quaint little town that had the sun, which in this case my family would only be able to come out during the night. That was okay though because so long as we got to hunt everybody was happy.

I just wished Jacob could be here so I could at least have someone to hang out with in the day. He'd traveled with us for a while and during that time he and I had gotten into a relationship when I was sixteen. However it hadn't lasted long because come last year after Halloween Jacob admitted that he missed his entire pack (who'd stayed back in Fork's) and felt like he needed to resume his duty as Alpha. Of course I being supportive of his decision told Jake that I understood completely and that he should do what he felt was right by him, though we both knew what that meant for us but decided that maybe it was for the best. Lets face it, long distance relationships never work out no matter how hard you try. That and the fact that we weren't as in love with each other as we thought, if anything we were more like brother and sister. And so after that we parted on good terms but made sure to stay in contact.

Now Jake was once again leading his pack and was living a happy life. He worked at an auto shop and finally found his true mate in a girl by the name of Angela Webber, who by chance had been Mom's best friend back when she was in high school and I loved her. Angela had a caring nature and fit in well with the pack like a missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. She and Jake were the perfect pair and I honestly couldn't be happier for them.

As I left my room and jogged down the stairs I saw the rest of my family in the lounge area ready and raring to go.

"Here she is, finally. You take forever Ness" Uncle Emmett wined.

"Aww did I waste valuable sexy time for poor Emmie bear?" I pouted at him speaking in a babyish tone. The others just laughed as Emmett stomped his foot like a child.

"Don't laugh at my ego" he pouted.

"Their not they're laughing at you" I chuckled.

"I thought you loved me"

"And I thought you were a grown man. Guess we're both potential liars" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's my girl" I heard my Dad mutter with pride.

Emmett pointed at me. "You shall rule this day" he dramatically announced.

I rolled my eyes at this, "too late I'm already ruling" I grinned before dashing out the house into the woods.

I came to a stop about five miles out to inhale the air around me until I caught whiff of something that had me licking my lips.

 _'Dinner time'_

Letting my instincts take over I sped off toward find my prey until I came face to face with a huge looking bobcat that was currently indulging itself with lake water.

I smirked at the advantage of it having its back to me and crouched down behind a tree ready to pounce in...

3\. 2. 1. Now!

I leapt from my hiding spot just as the bobcat itself heard me growl, however by then it was too late as I'd already tackled it to the ground with the poor creature struggling like crazy to get away or preferably take a bite out of me.

 _'You first fur ball'_

Putting him out of his misery I threw back my head and sunk my teeth into its exposed neck.

 _'Mmm, yummy'_

Who knew bobcats could taste so delicious? It's even better than elk and that was my favourite. Once I'd drained its life force away I made sure to hide the creatures carcass before moving on to my next meal and then the next until I felt replenished once more.

Soon after that I took a walk through the woods to kill some time. I came across a hillside where I got an overview of the town and caught sight of a carnival in the distance. It Looked cool, I could practically hear the music from here. That's when I decided to go check it out and raced home to have a shower and get changed.

Once I was cleaned up I slipped on some black twill shorts, a black tank top and over that a sleeveless blue chiffon shirt. My choice of footwear was a pair of blue toe post sandals. I left my hair down and grabbed my purse just as I text my Mom to tell her where I was going before heading off to have some fun.

 **…..**

Third Person's POV

Fifteen minutes after she's arrived at the boardwalk Renesmee found herself wandering round and simply taking in the wild nightly atmosphere that certainly did make her feel as though she were in Disney Land or something.

She noticed a video store and suddenly recalled a movie she'd been dying to see. As she went on inside where she saw a man wearing a pair of specs and a suit standing behind the desk along with a young dark skinned girl.

"Excuse me" Renesmee spoke approaching the man.

"Hello, how can I help you young lady?" politely asked the gentleman smiling at her.

"I was wondering if you had a movie called Dracula 2000?"

"Why yes we do, right this way" said the man leading her over to a shelf where he gathered the tape.

"Oh that's great, you've no idea how long I've been looking for this" Renesmee smiled.

The man chuckled at this. "A fan for horror?"

"You could say that. Though I'm kind of into it all really, just depends what floats my boat" Renesmee chuckled.

The gentleman then returned to the counter where Renesmee right then noticed a white hellhound sat just beside it.

"Is this your dog?" she asked the man.

"Sure is, his names Thorn. Say hello Thorn" the man said petting his dog's head.

"Hey there Thorn" Renesmee smiled bending down to rub his neck that caused the dog to wag his tail in delight. "He's so adorable" she said earning herself a lick on the cheek.

"I think he likes you" the man smiled.

Immediately after he said that Thorn let out a growl and Renesmee for a minute wondered what she'd done wrong until it occurred to her that it wasn't her that he had a problem with, but what he was staring at behind her. Following the dogs gaze Renesmee glanced up over her shoulder in time to see four amazingly hot guys walk into the store passing her by.

As she slowly got back to her feet Renesmee followed the men with her eyes taking each one of them in. The first was littlest out of the group and he had curly blonde hair. The next looked like he was out of the 80's, he had long swept back blonde hair. Following him was a dude with long brown hair and sun kissed skin. Then finally was the one who caught Renesmee's full attention, and that was who seemed like the leader of the four who had short blonde mohawk hair.

' _Holy shit'_ she thought biting her lip.

She must have been staring for too long because just then she saw him turn his head in her direction causing Renesmee to blush and quickly avert her gaze.

Clearing her throat she turned her attention back to the man at the counter. "So, how much was that?" she asked him gesturing to the tape.

"That's five dollars and ninety nine cense" he told her.

The second she gave him the money Renesmee out of the corner of her eye saw the four boys about to pass her by again and willed herself not to gawk, though it wasn't without difficulty considering that she could feel their eyes burning into her.

Now she didn't know what it was but instantly after a gentle breeze blew through the store Renesmee caught a whiff of an incredible scent that took her senses by surprise, sending a tingling sensation through her body. Whipping her head round she connected the smell to the beautiful short blonde haired boy who smirked as he once again caught her eye.

' _Oh my'_ Renesmee thought as she felt a warmth between her legs.

Those eyes, they drew her in. A perfect shade of ocean blue that pierced right through her soul giving Renesmee a sense of hope and relief that she'd finally found something she never for the life of her knew she'd been looking for.

She didn't know how she managed it but after a moment Renesmee reluctantly tore her gaze away from the boy and blinked rapidly in confusion. What had just happened? Why suddenly was she feeling like this? Why was this boy having such a massive effect on her?

She had to get out of here, now.

Grabbing the video she placed it in her bag. "Thanks for your help" she smiled at the man behind the counter before rushing out of the store not once looking back as she disappeared into the busy crowd.

 **...…**

NPOV

 _'What was that? What in the hell was that?'_ I asked myself over and over as I came to a stop at a couple of benches where I sat down and tried to make sense of what had just occurred back there.

Buzz buzz

I felt my phone go off in my pocket and took it out to see a message from Aunt Alice.

 _ **Saw what happened, we're on our way. Stay put.**_

 _ **xxx**_

I sighed at this silently hoping that whatever was going on was nothing bad to the point we had to move again, because I really really didn't want to.

"Star!"

 _'Huh?'_

I turned to my left to see a little boy around 7 maybe 8 with brown hair down to his shoulders stood calling out through the crowd.

"Star where are you?" he shouted looking truly desperate.

 _'Poor kid, he's lost'_

Feeling sorry for this boy I got up to go and approach him.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" I asked kneeling down in front of him.

"My sister, she was supposed to be looking after me but she ran off again and now I can't find her or my brother's" the boy explained.

Seriously? What the hell? How could someone be so stupid to leave a child on they're own in the middle of the freaking night? Who does that shit?

"Hey, don't worry we'll find them. My family will be here any minute so we'll help you. But for now how about I get us both a couple of burgers and some fries while we wait? You must be hungry" I said smiling at him.

His eyes lit up at this as I watched him smile and nod. Gosh he was so cute.

"My names Renesmee by the way, what's yours?" I asked him.

"Laddie"

"Laddie, I like that" I smiled.

I took his hand and walked over to a burger joint and ordered our food before retaking a seat at the picnic benches.

"Laddie does your sister often leave you like that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. My brother has warned her before about it but Star doesn't listen, she never does. My brothers and I hate her" Laddie commented whilst munching down on his fries.

"I don't blame you, I'd hate her too" I said truly meaning that as Laddie just laughed.

I'd never met this Star girl but hell if I did I would give her a piece of my mind about how to look after a child, or preferably just smack her. I couldn't really decide.

"What are your brothers like?"

"Their really cool. They bring me here every night on their bikes and treat me better than Star. They even saved me" Laddie said.

"Saved you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, my parents used to hurt me all the time, but then my brothers found me and took me away. They've been taking care of me ever since" he explained.

I felt my blood boil at the thought of this poor little boy having to go through any kind of domestic abuse. It was sickening and damn right immoral.

"Well then your lucky to have such a wonderful family do something like that to protect you. They must hold alot of love for you" I said.

"Renesmee?"

I snapped round hearing my name being called out and saw my family making their way over to us as.

"Hey Ness, who's your little friend here?" Emmett asked motioning his head to Laddie as he perched himself on the bench.

"Guys this is Laddie. Laddie this is my Mom Bella, Edward my Dad, Uncle Emmett and Jasper, Auntie Alice and Rosalie, my Grandpa Carlisle and my Grandma Esme"

"Hi" Laddie muttered shrinking back in shyness.

"Urm, Renesmee..."

"Hold on a sec Dad. I sort of promised Laddie I'd help him find his brother's since he got lost, and now that you guys are here I was hoping you could lend a hand" I asked them.

"Renesmee I really don't think..."

"Of course we will" Grandma butted in over my Dad.

"Great we can go now. Laddie do have an idea of where your brother's may be?" I asked him.

"No but they sometimes park their bikes outside the video store, or if not there then somewhere around here" Laddie said finishing off his food.

That's when I remembered that I did recall seeing some bikes outside the video store. That was a place to start.

"Cool, then lets go"

He quickly took my hand holding onto it tight as we went in search of his loved ones, while I noticed that mine were silently swapping conversation behind us. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying as I was too concentrated on helping Laddie.

"Edward I will kick your ass!" snapped Aunt Rosalie.

 _'That I could make out'_

Unfortunately we found that the bikes weren't outside the store and so walked further down the boardwalk to see if we could spot them there. I then swung Laddie up into my arms and held him to my side, watching with amusement as he broke into a fit of giggles as I tickled him ignoring my family's endless ranting.

"There they are!"

Laddie announced pointing to where I could see four sets of bikes parked by a jacket shop, and beside them were the very boys I'd come face to face with earlier.

"Those are your brother's?" I asked my little friend who nodded.

 _'Go figure'_

"David!" Laddie called waving his arm about to get his brothers attention.

 _'This should be good'_

"Laddie?" spoke the short blonde haired boy known as David.

 _'So the handsome beast does have a name'_

Laddie then jumped out my arms to take my hand and pull me over to them with me blushing the whole way.

"Look guys, I have a new friend. This is Renesmee. Renesmee these are my brothers David, Paul, Marko and Dwayne" Laddie said doing the introductions this time.

"Hey, its a pleasure to meet you" I smiled giving an awkward wave.

I blushed however at the smirk David was yet again giving me as he ran his eyes up and down my body.

"Star left me alone again, but Renesmee found me and helped me find you guys. She's really nice" Laddie smiled.

I was sure I heard the boys growl at the part where he said that Star had left him, but it could just be my imagination.

"Renesmee was it?" David asked as I nodded. "Thanks for helping our little man here, we appreciate it" he said.

"It wasn't a problem" I shrugged trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"You must be new here"

"How'd you figure?"

"Lets just say I wouldn't soon forget a face like yours" he smirked throwing me a wink.

 _'Goodness gracious'_

I smiled looking down at my feet feeling like a shy school girl with a crush on the sexy jock.

"Sweet rides by the way" I said gesturing to their hot ass motorbikes.

"You think so?" grinned the one called Paul.

"How about you hop on and come for a ride with us?" David suggested with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I..."

"Renesmee!"

I heard my Dad shout as I twisted my head over my shoulder to see him motioning me back over to them.

"I'm sorry I can't" I apologized looking back at a now disappointed David.

"Friends of yours?"

"Its my family. I better go, but I enjoyed meeting you all" I said.

"Do you have to leave, Renesmee?" Laddie asked with a look of sadness in his eyes that damn near broke my heart.

"I'm afraid so buddy. But hey, you'll see me again" I assured him.

"Promise?"

"Most definitely"

I watched his whole face light up like it was Christmas day as I place a kiss on his forehead before throwing a wave to the guys as I went to go rejoin my family.

 **...….**

Third Person's POV

Now she didn't know it yet but as the boys watched Renesmee walk off with her family their minds were set on one thing, and that was the new game afoot. Cold Ones were in their territory and no supernatural being stepped over enemy lines without a paying a fine price.

And the price was Renesmee.

David knew without a doubt in his mind that the second he'd laid eyes on the girl that she was indeed his long awaited mate. He felt it in his veins, and he knew for damn sure that she did too. The one thing he did struggle with though was working out just what Renesmee was. Yes she may have a heartbeat but the way she moved and smelt told them that she wasn't fully human.

He and the boys would meet up with Max later on to discuss the approach of this situation. First they would have to deal with the family, and then David would claim his girl.

 **Author's Note: How do we feel about this first chapter then? Should I carry on? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NPOV

"Okay explain it to me one more time, just so I understand this because it doesn't seem to be hitting home" I told my Grandpa.

"Those boys you saw tonight are in fact vampires, however not of our kind. Their full fledged nightwalkers, the most powerful beings to walk this earth" he explained.

I sat there for a moment feeling completely stumped by his words. After we'd left the boardwalk and gotten home Dad had informed us all about what he'd seen in Laddie's head that involved the rest of his brother's chewing into people, flying, blood spilling and a cave (though what reason for that I'll never know). Naturally some time during his rant Grandpa had fit together the pieces of the puzzle to make a beautiful picture that told us everything.

We were living in the same town as the authentic line of vampire's, a.k.a Prince Vlad's progeny's.

"A-are you sure about this Grandpa? I mean isn't there a possibility that this is just all a misunderstanding?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not Renesmee. I've come across their kind a few times before and narrowly escaped one or two mishaps, with no thanks to Caius" said Grandpa in loathing.

"How do you mean Carlisle?" Mom questioned.

"The first time I ever met a nightwalker was back when I was working for the Volturi. One night a guard of Caius by the name of Percy had lured in a human girl for his next kill. However was foolish enough to ignore all signs to the fact that she was mated to a nightwalker, Gregory" Grandpa explained.

Already I could tell that this story did not have a happy ending.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well as you can already imagine Gregory wasn't too pleased to learn that his mate had been taken by one of our kind and practically tore apart the entire city to find her, and by the time he did it was already too late. Seeing her lifeless body sent Gregory over the edge and he'd killed over half the guard and burned down the entire castle with himself inside."

"That's so sad. Poor Gregory" I said feeling a deep welt of emotion for the man.

"After that the Volturi stayed clear of anything to do with nightwalkers again. To this still day they live in fear of them, as do the rest of our kind" Grandpa stated.

"Whatever happened to Percy?" asked Aunt Rosalie who was perched in Uncle Emmett's lap.

"He was the first to fall at Gregory's hands. His body was torn apart piece by piece until there was nothing left, and what remained of him went down in the fire."

"Good" I blurted out causing everyone to look at me. "What? He deserved it" I shrugged.

"She's got a point" Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement.

"See"

"So what do we do now then?" Grandma asked placing her hand on Grandpa's shoulder.

"We just have to try and keep a distance I suppose. Alice have you seen anything?" Grandpa asked looking to my Aunt.

"It's blurry. Some our futures are still intact"

"But?" said Mom.

Aunt Alice then moved her gaze to me. "But Renesmee's keeps disappearing."

"What? Why me?" I questioned as my Mom and Dad looked on edge as well.

"I don't know it's unclear, but I do know that it only started happening straight after I saw you in that video store" she said.

That said I suddenly remembered the odd emotions that had overcome me before and wondered if it had anything to do with that.

"Renesmee?"

I heard my Dad speak and by the look on his face he'd heard my thoughts.

"I was gonna tell you I swear" I said.

"Tell us what?" Mom curiously questioned.

"Earlier at the video store that's when I first saw the guys. They came in and the second I got a glimpse of David's face something weird happened to me. I don't really know how to explain it, so maybe it'd be best if I just show all of you" I said raising my hands to first of all my parent's cheeks considering they were sat beside me and showed them the memory before repeating the action with the rest of the clan.

I saw them all glance at each other with a look that meant 'o oh' and I started to think the worst.

"Say something you guys, please" I pleaded with them.

"Is it possible?" Dad asked talking to Grandpa.

"By the way it seems, its more than likely so" said Grandpa.

"Ok, will someone tell me what's going on before I have a freaking heart attack here" I said getting stressed out.

Mom sighed placing her hand on mine. "Renesmee, when you looked at David what did you feel exactly?" she asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. Tranquil. Fearless in a way I suppose. Like I wasn't alone anymore, inside that is. And a desperate yearning" I said.

"And did you ever feel anything like that with Jake?"

Again I thought about it, but could only come up with one simple answer. "No" I said shaking my head.

"Then its true" said Aunt Rosalie.

"What's true?" I asked her.

"Renesmee, we think that..."

All of a sudden Grandma found herself cut off by the deafening sound of engines and followed by that people laughing outside the house.

"What in the world?"

"What the hell is that!?" Aunt Rosalie shrieked.

Uncle Emmett and Grandpa flashed over to the window to try and see whom it was, but were blinded by multiple lights from what I guessed to be motorbikes. They got louder and louder until I'd finally had enough and rushed over to the front door.

"Renesmee don't! Come away from there!" shouted my Mom in distress.

However instead of listening to her I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open to find...nothing. The noise had vanished along whoever had been responsible for causing it.

"There's nothing here" I told them taking a step outside to get a good look around and check for any signs of the culprits.

"The hell was that?" I heard Uncle Emmett ask.

"Give you one guess" Dad said.

I knew what he was getting at, and he was right. David and his crew had been here, they knew where we lived. But why had they come here in the first place only to vanish soon after making their presence known? It didn't make any sense.

I felt Grandma's hands on my arms as she gently maneuvered me back inside. I didn't know why but right then I got the impression that this was only just the start of things to come. I wasn't sure what the boys were up to, but whatever it is couldn't be good.

 **...….**

That night I went to bed but had trouble sleeping because my mind kept replaying earlier events, over and over to the point I ended up just watching T.V for a while.

It was now approaching 2 o'clock in the morning and I was currently flicking through channel after channel feeling the drowsiness wash over me. My eyes had just begun to draw to a close when from out the blue I heard a weird noise outside and craned my head round to the window.

 _Squeak squeak squeak_

Using the remote I turned off the T.V and listened carefully as I caught on to what could only be described as high pitched squeaking. I thought it was possibly birds or something, but then again birds didn't squeak. So pushing the covers off me I got up and walked over to the window to see for myself what it was, unfortunately though it was pitch black out so I couldn't really make out anything in the sky even as I squinted.

The sound got within close range of the house until after three or four minutes it stopped, leaving a deadly silence in its wake.

 _'What had that been all about?'_ I asked myself.

SMASH!

Went my window that had just been punched through sending glass flying everywhere.

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed as a gloved hand reached out and grabbed a fist full of my pyjama top, trying like hell to pull me through the now broken window with me struggling like crazy to get away.

"Nooo! Let go! Get off of me!"

I don't know how I did it but I somehow managed to wrench myself free from the persons grip causing me to stumble backwards and almost fall to the floor. I could hear whomever it was growl in anger as I made a quick dash for it out my room and flashed down the hall.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" I cried out, but for some unknown reason didn't get an answer.

I ran downstairs and frantically checked every room including the garage, but my family was nowhere to be found.

"Moooom! Grandma! Uncle Jasper! Alice! Where are you guys?"

 _Hahahaha_

I whirled round looking toward the staircase as the sound of someone's laughter bounced off the walls.

"Who's there?" I called out.

 _"Reneeesmee"_

"Show yourself!"

They knew my name. This person knew my name.

Suddenly I felt something rush passed me like a gust of air, only stronger. That's when I took the opportunity to get out of the house and scrambled for the door, but to my disadvantage the damn thing wouldn't budge.

 _Hahaha_

"Come oooon you bastard" I growled yanking on the handle as hard as I could, not caring if I ripped the damn door off its hinges. I just needed get the fuck out of here and find my family.

 _"You can't escape me"_

"The hell I can't!"

Immediately after I said that I found myself being dragged away from the door by a set of arms before getting roughly pinned to the ground so I was flat on my back.

I watched as my tormentor slowly leaned in toward me and as they did I felt my heart hammer against my chest at the face that beheld me.

"David?" I gasped wide eyed.

He said nothing but simply smirked before his face seemed to astonishingly transform and his once beautiful ocean blue eyes went from that to a hypnotizing yellow.

"Oh my god"

"Your mine" David told me in a possessive manner.

His razor sharp canines did not go unnoticed to me, especially given that right then he took me completely off guard by latching his mouth to my neck.

GASP!

I jumped awake covered in a cold sweat doing my best to regain my breath as I scanned my eyes round to take in my current surroundings. I was still in bed in my room, it had all been a dream.

Sitting up I could hear my family talking downstairs and grabbed my phone from the side table to see it was only 6.30 in the morning. Sighing at this I moved to go the bathroom and get myself cleaned up.

I turned on the sink taps and bent over to splash the water on my face.

 _'What a night, I'll be amazed if I ever manage to sleep again. Stupid sexy vampire'_

Turning off the taps I pulled a towel down from the rack to dry my face, but as I came up to look in the mirror I froze in place as my eyes connected to a sight that caused my blood to run cold.

There on the right side of my neck were red raw teeth marks. And engraved into the skin just below that was a name that as I traced it made me tremble in both pain and anxiety.

 _David_

 **Author's Note: What do we think of this chapter? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NPOV

This wasn't happening. This was in no way happening to me. How could I possibly have ended up getting bitten and marked in a stupid dream? It was impossible. Surely nightwalkers couldn't own the ability to pull a Freddy Krueger, could they?

Well whatever the case David and his crew had alot to answer for, and I mean really. None marked me and got away with it. I was gonna raise hell.

I walked over to my draw and pulled out a light scarf and wrapped it round my neck to refrain the rest of the family from seeing the marks, otherwise I had no doubt that they'd either do something incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Now if I could just keep my thoughts about this on the down low until I could figure out what to do, that would be awesome.

I jogged downstairs and went straight to the kitchen where I found my Mom perched on the counter sucking faces with Dad who at that moment had his hands under her blouse.

"Oh my god! Guys! Seriously?" I shrieked causing them to jump back from each other. "Can you not keep that stuff PG until you're at least a thousand miles where I can neither see nor hear you for that matter?" I said wrinkling my nose at them in disgust.

"Sorry baby, we didn't hear you come down" Mom apologized but chuckled nonetheless at my pain.

"Now why don't I find myself surprised by that? I think its safe to say that I just lost all appetite for breakfast" I said.

Right then my Uncle Emmett entered the kitchen and slung his arm lazily around my shoulder.

"You think this is bad Ness? You should have heard what they were doing last night. Your Mom practically dominated your Dad the way she told him to eat her pus..."

"EMMEEETT!"

"MY EAAARS! MY POOR EAAAAAARS!" I cried slamming my hands over both ears.

Oh god I wanted to puke, I wanted to literally wrench up my guts until there was nothing left.

"What? What did I say?" Emmett asked glancing between my parents and I with an innocent expression.

"Edward if you have any last words for your brother you had better say them now, because I'm about to kill him" Mom growled stalking slowly but dangerously up to my Uncle.

Emmett gulped holding up his hands whilst backing away.

"Now Bella, lets not do anything rash here. It was just a joke" he nervously chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well find this funny Emmett, your head on a mantelpiece and the rest of your body on a spit roast" Mom hissed.

"Well…will the mantel be nice?"

I scoffed practically hearing my Dad rolling his eyes at my Uncle's child like choice of words.

"Run Emmett" said Mom with a devious smirk.

Not needing to be told twice my Uncle fled with a yelp as Mom swiftly gave chase.

"I've never found myself craving amnesia before but right now I wouldn't mind having my memory wiped of the last few minutes" I said shaking my head.

"Not in the face! NOT IN THE FACE!"

My Dad and I heard Uncle Emmett cry from somewhere in the house.

SMACK!

I winced almost envying my Uncle at that moment whilst my Dad just laughed it up.

 _'Note to self, never do anything to piss off Mom'_

"Language Renesmee" Dad playfully scolded me.

"Sorry Pop's. Where's everyone else?" I asked him.

"Alice and Jasper took off an hour ago, Carlisle and Esme are upstairs and Rosalie's in the living room"

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What the hell? Was that Aunt Rosalie?" I asked Dad who was now holding onto the counter top struggling to keep his balance.

"N-no, it was E-Emmett"

I raised an eyebrow. "That was Uncle Emmett?" I asked feeling shocked yet amused by the fact that my goofy Uncle could sound like a girl. "What happened?"

"Your M-Mom...took a ham-mer to his...man hood" Dad said in between his laughter.

I stood there for a minute taking it in until I too lost it, completely. I dropped to the floor in hysterics just as Rosalie walked in.

"Bella did what now?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Basically destroyed your sex life!" I laughed gripping my sides.

"I'm gonna kill her. I. Am. Going. To. Kill her"

"Hey, I say she did is all a favor. Because at least with Uncle Emmett partially impotent non of us will have to suffer the turmoil of hearing your animalistic love making" I grinned.

Rosalie clicked her tongue, "Trust me after last night I'd say your parents out best us in that department" she said hands on hips.

Annnnd just like that I'm back to square one.

"Rosalie!"

"Oh my god! What is the matter with you people? Are you truly destined to make me sick?" I shrieked feeling all humor leave me.

"Unless your feeling suicidal Rose I suggest you get out of here right now before I tare your head off" Dad growled.

"You wouldn't dare" Aunt Rosalie challenged.

"Try me"

My Grandparents must have overhead what was going on because right then Grandma came walking in the room with Grandpa not far behind.

"Kids, lets take it down a notch. I don't wanna have to renovate any time soon" she said.

"He started it" Aunt Rosalie said throwing my Dad the death glare.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it" Grandma scolded her.

Dad and Aunt Rosalie immediately backed down after that with me sniggering at the fact that they'd basically been given a slap to the wrist by mother hen.

I got back to my feet, "Well if I maybe excused I'm gonna head into town to do some" I paused before whispering the next word "Shopping."

"Did someone say shopping!"

I jumped almost four feet in the air hearing Aunt Alice who had just appeared right behind me squeal in delight, with Uncle Jasper along side her.

"GOD! I hate it when you do that!" I snapped placing a hand over my heart that was beating 60 miles per second.

"I wanna come shopping too" she said, smiling like it was Christmas day.

"Unless you suddenly forgot allow me to point out the obvious fact that the suns out, meaning there's no way you can come" I told her.

"Actually clouds are about to form because its gonna be a windy cold afternoon" Aunt Alice announced.

"No it's..."

Like clockwork I glanced out the kitchen window to find that the sun had disappeared behind horrible gray clouds.

"Not"

Damn it! Why did I have to have a seer for an Aunt?

I sighed slumping my shoulders, "Fine you can come."

Alice squealed, "I'll go grab my purse."

"You do that, meanwhile I'll just be here trying not to kill myself in your absence" I sarcastically smiled as she pulled her tongue and zipped away.

That's when Mom re-entered the kitchen with a satisfied expression glued to her face.

"Did we have a good time?" I chuckled folding my arms.

"The best" she grinned.

Just then we all saw Emmett waddle into the kitchen holding his private area and fell to his knees in agony.

"My dick is broken" he dry sobbed.

Again I lost it to hysterics and bent over laughing. Dad was also gone, Uncle Jasper was laughing into his fist, Grandpa was sniggering and Grandma just shook her head with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh the tragedy of life" Mom smirked, rolling her eyes.

Dad walked up behind Mom and muttered 'I love you' in her ear, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Bella you realize that if my man takes days to recover from this that I will kill you, right?" said Rosalie gritting her teeth.

"Eh, it was worth it" Mom shrugged.

 _'My Mom is bad ass'_

Alice chose this time to reappear behind Emmett, giggling.

"Don't worry, he'll back to normal in about...hmm...two maybe three hours. Give or take a few minutes" she assured Rosalie.

"Well damn, that sucks. Here I was hoping that we'd finally neutered him for good" I said hearing my parent's chuckle.

"Well we should get going, I wanna beat the morning rush" Alice said to me.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Mom.

"Why shopping of course, where else?"

"Of course" Mom nodded, pressing her lips in a line.

"Wanna come?" I asked her.

Mom shook her head, "I'll pass, thanks."

"Anyone else?" I asked, silently pleading for them not to leave me alone with my unstable diva of an Aunt.

"No thanks" said Grandma.

"I'm good" said Jasper.

"Rain check" said Rosalie.

"Nope" said Dad.

"Maybe next time" assured Grandpa.

Unbelievable! So much for team effort the traitors.

"Well then, shall we?" said Alice giving Uncle Jasper a peck on the lips before leading the way out the kitchen.

I however stopped in the doorway and turned back to face the others.

"You guys. Are. So. Gonna pay for this" I told the smug six, who could do nothing but laugh at my misery.

I then left to grab my purse and join Alice in her Ferrari. We then hit the road and made for town, however my dear Aunt seemed to have other plans in mind. We weren't even half way to our chosen destination when she pulled up at the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked her.

Alice sat there for a moment not saying a word, until she turned to face me with a solumn expression.

"Alice? What is it? What's the matter?"

"I saw what happened last night" she said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know what that guy did to you"

I swallowed back a lump as Alice reached over to move the part of my scarf that had the mark hidden.

"Oh Nessie"

"I didn't want to say anything, I knew everyone would only worry" I sighed.

"We're your family Renesmee, we'll always worry" Alice said.

"What does this mean?" I asked gesturing to the mark, "What's happening to me Alice?"

My Aunt sighed, "We were gonna tell you last night."

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

"We know why you felt the way you did with David yesterday" she paused as I waited for her to continue, "It's because he's your mate."

I'm sorry, come again?

"H-he...what?" I stuttered feeling lost for words.

"David is your true soul mate. Has been all along. You were always destined to find each other" Alice said.

He's my soul mate? David is my soul mate?

"You saw this coming?" I asked her.

Alice shook her head, "It didn't become clear until last night."

"But it can't be, I mean why would he do this to me if that was so?" I asked gesturing back to the mark. "Last time I checked mates don't tend to hurt each other."

My Aunt shook her head. "No, they don't. Which leads me to think that he wasn't bent on hurting you, it was more about staking his claim."

I raised an eyebrow, "Staking his claim?"

"Its what vampire's tend to do once they've found they're other half. They mark they're mates to warn off others who would either try to hurt you or show an interest" Alice explained.

Well that made sense, I think.

I raised an eyebrow, "So basically he's the crazy jealous type?"

"That's one way of looking at it" Alice chuckled, "Another is that he wants to protect you. Maybe not in a civilized way but he's looking out for his mate nonetheless."

"I suppose, but then he needn't have gone all Freddy Krueger and scared the living shit out of me" I said.

"Point taken" Alice paused before breaking out into a cheeky smile, "He is hot though right?"

I tried to hide it at first but then couldn't lie to myself.

"Sexy" I grinned biting my lip.

The two of us spent half the day in town where I got a snake tattoo that started off from my lower left collar bone that trailed around the back of my neck until the creatures head ended up above David's mark with its jaw opened to make it look as if it had bitten me.

Once we'd done shopping Alice then drove us back home where I changed into a new outfit I'd bought to prepare for the nights events. I wore a gray Gun's and Rose's t-shirt, skinny black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket and converse.

That evening after sun down I was set and ready to make my way to the Boardwalk when my bedroom door suddenly flew open making me jump as I saw my Dad come charging in.

"Dad what's..."

Before I had chance to finish my sentence he'd gripped my neck and tilted it to the side.

"He marked you!" he hissed.

I pushed his hand away and stumbled back slightly.

"How did you find..." I cut myself off that time and huffed, "Alice."

Like clockwork my dearest Aunt appeared in the room along with the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry Nessie" she apologized.

Of course she'd told him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dad asked me.

"Because I didn't want to stress you guys out" I sighed in frustration. "It's just a mark Dad, no big deal."

"It's not just a mark. You have no idea what this means" Dad argued.

"Actually I do. Alice already explained everything" I shot back.

"Will someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Mom asked, coming to stand between us.

Alice then stepped in at this point to enlighten her as well as everyone else about my current boy trouble.

"David marked Renesmee last night while she was asleep. He's claimed her as his mate"

 **Author's Note: How will the rest of the family take this one? Find out next time.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
